The Underdwellers
Season 1 Episode 6 The episode begins with two boys playing chicken on top of a moving train. When Batman jumps on to the train one of the boys spots him and he gets so scared he jumps off the train. The other boy is excited he won the game but his excitement turns to fear when her realizes his foot is caught in a rope and the train is approaching a low tunnel. Batman saves the boy and then tells them "if you play chicken long enough you fry." Across town a womans purse is stolen and when the police arrive she tells them it was a leprechaun and as Batman runs past them the woman faints. The "leprechaun" however manages to get away. Back at the Batcave, Bruce Wayne mentions to Alfred that he saw a leprechaun. Alfred then suggest taking a trip to the Bahamas then Bruce replies "this looks like a job for Batman". Next you see children working down in the sewers of Gotham. As a bell rings you see all the children go into another room. In that room a criminal called the Sewer King waits for them. He tells them that children should be seen not heard ,and when he discovers one of his children has spoken he puts him in a room with bright lights. Because they live in the dark sewer the bright lights hurt the childrens eye's. The children then go to the surface to Steal for the Sewer King. Using a special visor Batman finds a secret door on the side of a building leading into the subway. Batman then stops one of the Sewer Kings child named Frog. Frog gets scared and falls onto a train track. As a train approaches the boy is saved by Batman and he is taken to the Batcave. At the Batcave, Batman asks Alfred to take care of him. In the morning Serer King realizes Frog is missing and yells at his children that they wont eat until Frog is found. At Wayne Manor Frog finds the armory and picks up a gun. As Alfred walks in to the room hes tells Frog that what he is holding is very dangerous and to put it down. Batman walks up behind frog takes the gun out of his hand and says "children and guns do not mix evey". Batman then tells Frog that he needs his help to find the other children. In the sewer Batman takes pictures of the other children to use as evidence against the Sewer King. Frog then points to a bell. Batman rings it and the Sewer King walks in. The Sewer King then sicks his pet alligators on Batman. Batman beats the alligators and even breaks one alligators jaw. The Sewer King then grabs one of the kids but Frog swings down on a rope and grabs him. The Sewer King then runs away and Batman follows him. However Batman falls into a hole and slides into a room filled with alligators. Befor he can fall into the water Batman grabs onto a pipe. The Sewer King walks over to the pipe and steps on Batmans hand's to try and make him fall into the water but Batman swings up and kicks him in the backing making the Sewer King fall into the water. Batman thinks the alligators ate him but the Sewer King comes out of the water and says that they are his pets. As SewerKing walks away Batman uses his grapel gun to swing to the other side of the room. When Batman catches up with the Sewer King he grabs his shirt and slams him against a wall. Batman then says its the courts job to pass judgement but this time he is sorely tempted to do the job himself. At the end of the episode the Sewer King is arrested and the children are brought to the surface and are taken by child welfare. Frog when he comes out of the sewer is glad to see the sunlight unlike before when the lights hurt his eyes (this is also the only time Frog speaks in the episode because before the Sewer King would not let him or the other children speak). Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:DC Animated Universe